Where I Stood
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Dan gets a new girlfriend. Basically Serena's reaction and lots of friendship in this. Hope you like it.


**When I first thought of this story, I thought of it the way you're about to read. But then when I started to type it, I got another idea. So chapter two will be the other part. Different person. Everything is different. Except Dan. He's the constant. And blonds. Enjoy. And I'm trying out a new style with my one shots, if I can put more detail and just omniscient point of view sort of thing. Hope you like it, if you don't tell me. **

Serena sat next to Blair in the cafeteria and ate her fruit cup while staring across the room. Their normal position on the steps of the Met was unavailable due to the fact that they now banned people from sitting there.

Blair poked at her fruit cup in annoyance with her plastic spork and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't know how you can eat this, S." She said to the blonde next to her. "S?" She waved a manicured hand in front of Serena's face, breaking her gaze.

"S," Blair said softly. "You have to get over Dan. It's not good for you." Blair gave a small encouraging smile to her best friend as Chuck and Nate slid in the seats across from them. Blair sent both guys a glance. Chuck mouthed, 'I don't know what to do' at Blair while Nate reached across the table and put a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Serena," He said, getting her attention. "I know its hard for you. And as much as I hate hurting you, I need to tell you something."

Blair looked at him in alarm while Chuck elbowed Nate in the ribs. Nate ignored both and looked at Serena, who gave him her undivided attention, sadly and said, "Dan has a new girlfriend."

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey, you know me, it's all or none_

Serena looked at Nate, breathing heavily. Her brows furrowed as she absorbed this new thought. Dan has a girlfriend. _Her _Dan has a girlfriend. She closed her eyes in disbelief, hoping that this was just a nightmare and when she woke up everything would be fine.

When she re-opened her eyes, she saw the sad faces of Chuck, Nate and Blair. Without saying anything, she collapsed into Blair's eyes, sobbing. This gathered the attention of everyone in the crowded room, including Dan himself.

Nate ordered Chuck to get Blair and Serena's bags while he took Serena away from Blair and carried her to the safety of a bathroom. Ignoring the Girls Only sign, he kicked the door open and set Serena down on top of the counter. He stepped away from her as Blair rushed forward to comfort her best friend.

Chuck was the last to arrive, tie disheveled. He set the bags down and locked the door so no unsuspecting girl could walk in. Feeling his pocket vibrate, he reached in and pulled out his cell phone. It was Gossip Girl. The text had a picture of Serena in Blair's arms, crying. Below the picture it said: **'What has got poor S all upset? Could it be that Lonely Boy got himself a new girl? You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.'**

Chuck closed the text and gritted his teeth in disbelief. He saw Nate look up from his phone in disgust. Gossip Girl could be a pain in the ass at just the right moments.

Serena's sobs weakened, eventually reducing themselves to quiet hiccups. Blair handed Serena a bottle of water and wrapped a comforting hug around her shoulder. "Don't worry, S. We're all here for you. Even Chuck."

Chuck looked up, his usual smirk returning. "Of course I am, I'm Chuck Bass." Serena's sniffles turned into giggles as she heard Chuck's 'catch phrase'. "Thank you, Chuck. All of you." Serena muttered.

Nate stepped forward, running his hand through his hair. "We're friends. It kinda fits the job description." The four laughed and at that moment Blair, Chuck and Nate realized that Dan Humphrey had a girlfriend. Their smiles faded slightly, but Serena didn't notice. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself and re-applying her makeup.

"S, you okay?" Blair asked. Serena nodded and took her bag from Chuck's hand.

_There were sounds in my head_

_Little voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_oh, and I found myself listening_

Blair and Serena stepped outside first, making sure that there were no teachers around. Spying none, they quickly whisked Chuck and Nate out from the bathroom. Once they stepped foot back into the cafeteria, everyone shifted their glance to them.

Chuck took one look around the cafeteria, making sure no teachers were around and yelled, "Fuck off!" _'Dating Blair has made me way too paranoid about teachers.'_ Chuck thought as he sat down next to Nate again.

Blair suddenly noticed a certain Humphrey heading their way and nudged Nate's foot with hers. Nate looked at her in confusion. She shot quick glances to the approaching Cabbage Patch and Nate finally got the message.

"Um, Serena. Chuck and I have something to show you. In the hallway." Chuck looked at Nate. "We do?"

Nate stepped on his foot and nodded. "C'mon Serena." Serena rolled her eyes and obliged, following the two guys into a nearby hallway while Blair stopped the oncoming Humphrey.

"Blair." Dan said, when he reached the table. "Where's Serena?"

Blair stood up, eyes cold. "Dan, I don't think you should talk to her."

"Blair..I have to." Dan's voice sounded weak, broken. "I need to explain."

"Explain what? How you have a new girlfriend?" Blair narrowed her eyes. "She's been crying so much because you broke up with her. You ripped her heart out and stomped on it. I don't think you can fix it. Let me just ask you one thing. Is it Vanessa?"

"What?"

"Your new girlfriend. Is it Vanessa?" Blair repeated, her voice softening.

Dan shook his head. "No. It's not Vanessa."

Blair stepped closer to him. "Good. Because if it was, you'd regret ever talking to S." With that, Blair turned on her heel and walked into the hallway where Serena, Nate and Chuck were.

_'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cause she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

Dan stared at the space where Blair was a moment ago wondering what the hell just happened. Shaking his head, he retreated back to where his new girlfriend was.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Serena was getting fed up with what Nate needed to show her. So far, he had pulled out a Algebra II textbook, and a granola bar. "Nate, can I ask you something?" Serena suddenly asked as Nate rummaged for a new item. He looked up and straightened himself. "Sure."

"Who's Dan's new girlfriend?" Chuck paused from his texting and met Nate's eyes. Oh shit. "Um, well she's um," Nate stammered, buying more time. As luck would have it, Blair rushed in and pulled Serena away. "S, I need to tell you something."

"Okay?" Serena looked confused. "It's not Vanessa." Blair blurted out. Serena looked confused. "Dan's girlfriend. It's not Vanessa." Serena nodded, taking in the information and thanking Blair. Taking a deep breath, Serena squared her shoulders and faced Nate. "So Nate, what's her name?"

Nate who had been whispering to Chuck suddenly stood up straight and chuckled uneasily. "Um, Serena. I don't think you need to know that." Serena took a step closer to Nate. "Nate, I need to know." She pleaded.

_See, I thought love was black and white_

_That it was wrong or it was right_

_But you aren't leaving without a fight_

_And I think, I am just as torn inside_

_'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cause she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

Nate finally gave him, despite the silent protests of Chuck. "Her name is Selena." Blair raised in eyebrow in disbelief and said, "You're joking, right?"

Nate shook his head. "She's a new student. Blonde, tall, rich." Blair's mouth was open due to the fact that Dan's new girlfriend sounded so much like Serena. Nate continued, oblivious to the tears in Serena's eyes. "She's also a writer. I heard Dan say that she was perfect."

At that last sentence, Serena broke down into sobs for the second time in the past hour. "Look what you've done." Hissed Blair. Nate shrugged, trying to act innocent. "She wanted to know!" Blair glared back venomously. "Well you could've done it without breaking her heart!"

Chuck, who had been on his phone the entire time, spoke up. "We're leaving here. Bart is calling in for us. The limo should be here in about two minutes. Let's go."

Wordlessly, Chuck was handed Serena and Nate's bags, as Nate picked up Serena and headed for the front of the school. The driver stepped out and took the bags from Chuck. "Where to, Mr. Bass?"

Chuck looked at Blair, then at Nate and finally at Serena's emotionally torn body. "Central Park." The others looked at with shock. Did Chuck Bass just say he wanted to go to a park? A public park, with tourists? He shrugged back at them and slid into the limo.

Serena was sitting by herself on one end of the limo while Chuck, Blair and Nate squeezed onto the other. "Too bad we aren't alone." Chuck whispered into Blair's ear, making her turn as red as her lipstick. She swatted at him and leaned her head against his shoulder, staring at her heart broken best friend.

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I, I've ever loved at all_

_But you taught how to trust myself_

_And so I say to you, this is what I have to do_

Serena hugged her knees to her chest, and stared outside. Realization began to hit her. Dan wasn't hers anymore. He still had her heart, even though she doesn't. Any chances of them getting back together seemed bleak. Tears began sliding down her cheeks once more. "Blair." She croaked out, reaching for her best friend. Blair immediately slid into the seat next to her and said, "What's wrong?"

"Dan's new girlfriend is better for him than me. In his eyes, she might love him more than I do, but that won't be true. Dan will always have my heart."

Blair nodded, brushing aside the fact that Serena sounded like Dan was getting married, and pulled Serena into a hug. Soon enough, Nate and Chuck joined in while Serena buried her head in Blair's shoulder, ignoring the fact that the tears were ruining Blair's blazer.

_'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cause she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

**Fin**

**That is of the first part of this. Remember, chapter two is different person, different friends, different thoughts. I will do a sequel if you guys want me to. And yeah, oh and this song is the song where Jimmy and Chloe break up in Smallville, same with Lucas and Peyton in One Tree Hill. Where I Stood by Missy Higgins. **


End file.
